


☆The Pastery shop☆ (a TokoxKomaru fic)

by T0ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0ko/pseuds/T0ko
Summary: This is supposed to be just a nice wholesome comic, I suppose that's all I have to say:)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	☆The Pastery shop☆ (a TokoxKomaru fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be just a nice wholesome comic, I suppose that's all I have to say:)

**CHAPTER 1: The Pastery Store**

We were walking in the streets of Towa city. Hand in hand. It seemed so weird just casually walking down the street with Komaru. I mean not just because we are holding hands but she was just happily using the hacking gun as we walked. Like she didnt have a care in the world. 

"Jeez-" shes so careless I thought. Or atleast that's what I thought. Apparently I said it out loud. 

"What's up Toki?"  
Komaru exclaimed turning her head to look at me.

"You're just so careless!"   
"Huh?"  
*Toko sighs a bit frustrated*  
"You literally just casually blast the monokumas as we walk, no screaming or crying like you used to"  
"Huh... I guess you're right. I was kind of a baby, you've helped with that alot though Toko!"  
"H-huh? O-oh.. y-your welcome O'maru"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We walked in silence for awhile. The breeze hit my long purple hair and it flowed in the wind. I looked over at Komaru alot. She was just so pretty.  
*fuck... I'm thinking about her again. Why have i thought about her so much lately? Come to think of it I havent thought about Byukuya in a while.. Wait.. Byukuya? Did I just refer Master as just plain Byukuya? I think I'm getting sick.. I might just be loopy that's it*  
I tried to shrug it off by braking the silence between us. 

"So y-you like m-mmm-manga?"  
"Yeah! You should read it sometime I have some great ones you migh-"   
*I interrupted her mid sentence*  
"That's nice. I'm not to into it though. I mean I write high class literature. But I suppose I could try one book if you wanted."   
"Oh, and I write alot of romance if you have something not cheesy that'd be great"  
"Dont underestimate me! I dont read cheesy stuff-" *hmph*  
"Well you dont read actual literature either do you" I teased.

She stayed silent as we walked   
*Was that a bad idea, shoot! I totally forgot she loves manga.. like alot! Oh no.. did I hurt her feelings?* 

"I-im sorry O'maru"  
"What? Oh, It's okay. I know you where joking"  
"A-ah.. ok..."  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey O'maru...."  
"Oh yeah Toko?"  
"I-i'm getting r-really hungry could we stop and f-find a place th-that doesn't have rotten food?"  
"Oh, sure! My stomach was growling anyways"

We stopped at what looked like a pastry shop. It was in good shape suprisingly. Only a few windows where broken and the ceiling was crumbling a bit. The back had alot of dead adults. We have gotten more used to it but I can see Komaru wince everytime we see them. Their cold lifeless bodys. I've had to deal with Syo for such a long time that dead bodys dont affect me anymore. Although I'm afraid Komaru's softness might just rub off on me. The bread hadn't molded yet. I just grabbed plain bread and some butter. Komaru got a chocolate croissant. Not suprising I figured she'd get something sweet. 

"Really a croissant?"  
"Whaaat? They are good yknow! Dont knock it till you try it I always say!"  
"You've never said that-"  
*hmph* "Yes I have!"  
"W-when?"  
"Uhhhhh... Just now!"  
*sigh*  
"There's alot of- du-dust" A-Achoo!  
"Oh no-" 

Komaru looked up to see the sudden entrance of Genocide Syo. Who was at the moment, looking at her plate.

"Sheesh miss old stinky is plain with what she eats isnt she"   
"H-huh? Oh yeah! I was telling her that she shouldnt criticize what I'm eating when she hasnt tried it!"  
"Oooo a chocolate croissant"

Syo picked up Komarus croissant and shoved it in her mouth, leaving the tiniest bit for Komaru.

"Hey!"  
"Mm that's good" She said in between chewing.  
"Why'd you do that!?"  
"It looked good." 

She finished swallowing and stood up from her seat. She leaned over Komaru, backing her into the window in the booth seat they sat down in. She stared at Komaru, not blood thirsty or mean, but more like teasing, or some type of joke.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

Komaru blushed, flustered and unsure what to say. She looked away from Syo. She didnt want her teasing her.

"Well good, I doubt youd want me to barf it up anyways. Plus Miss stinky pants will get you a new one once she fronts."  
"Speaking of that, my times up! Hehe, peace out O'maru!"  
*As Syo altered, she held up a peace sign*

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2: Did that just happen?**

It took a second to come back from being Syo. I looked at Komaru horrified. She was crumpled in a little ball hiding her face. 

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?!"  
I bent down in a hurry and removed her hands from her face. She wouldnt look at me but she finally turned her head. I looked at her relieved she was ok. Was she blushing?   
"W-what the hell happened?"  
"..."  
"O'maru-... Are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah. Just a little flustered is all!"  
She quickly snapped back to normal.  
"What happened?!"  
"Nothing m-much.. she ate my croissant.. then when I spoke up about it she pinned me against the w-window and said "What are you gonna do about it?" I-it was weird it was in more of a teasing and playful way to-" she stuttered.  
"I'm g-glad you're okay"  
"Yeah.."  
"I'll go grab you another croissant be right b-back!"  
Komaru couldnt stop thinking about Syo. When she pinned her to the glass, and when she looked at her like that. What- what was it about that that seemed so playful? And why am I blushing thinking about it? It's not like she kissed me.. Its fine.... its probably just a stupid joke to mess with me. She likes Byukuya.. yeah, yeah! Ok.. I still cant get it out of my mind though....  
*Toko comes back holding two chocolate croissants  
"Oh, thanks Toki! I only wanted one though!"  
"Oh, I know! I grabbed one for me..."  
"Really!? I hope you like it, they're great!"

I hope shes not lying to me... Well she doesnt look hurt... did she do anything.. vulgar? Her clothes where on... so the most she could do was kiss her.. good! So I can kiss her first. Wait... what? I dont like Makotos sister.. I cant.. I cant date a coworker's sister-! But... i- I think I like her. But what will happen with Syo? If I start liking girls will she... no.. no. She only cuts up guys.......... ok she'll be safe.......... good...

"Heeey Tokiiii!" *she waves a hand in front of my face instantly snapping me back to reality*  
"O-oh sorry! We-we should get going, we need a place to sleep... this isnt gonna do it..."  
"Of course! We should find something near here, so we can grab breakfast!"  
"Good idea"  
We walked outside hand in hand again. I was still worrying about Syo. I started to think of what might've happened

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hehe! Komaruuu you look quite nice! Soo what's up with you and that boring bitch"  
"Uhh nothing much"  
"Oooo you've got quite a nice rack. Toko probably wants your first kiss so I'm just gonna do this instea-"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I popped myself back to reality as I was starting to walk slower as Komaru was pulling on my hand. I'd never had a fantasy about a girl... only Byukuya. And wow- what was Syo going to do? O'maru was blushing really hard- you cant get that from just leaning over someone right? I mean... actually, Komarus pretty blushy blushy.. I dont know..  
Without me thinking I said  
"Are you sure that's all that happened?"  
"Huh? Yeah! I'm sure, i'd never lie to you! What are you so worried about Toko? You are acting strange."  
"N-nothing"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**CHAPTER 3: Did that just happen?**

It started to gently rain. Like a nice little mist.it pitter patterned against the empty Towa streets. Our clothes where starting to get wet. We found the nearest hotel complex which wasnt in the greatest shape. We found a bedroom that worked. I plopped on the bed and started to wander off. 

"So what are you gonna sleep in?"

"huh..?" I said half dazed.

She repeated herself.  
By the time I was able to process what she had said and was full awake I saw her stripping naked.

"A-aaahh! Wh-what are you doing Komaru?"  
"Oh, bras are uncomfortable, and my clothes arent to wet so I though i'd just wear my underwear and my shirt. Why?"  
"Y-you're changing in front of me!"  
"Sorry I thought it would be fine... We are good friends afterall" 

I was blushing really hard right now and trying to hide my face.

"I-its fine I just didn't excpect this..  
W-well can you help me ch-change? I'll do the same thing a-as you"   
"Of course!"

I got up more nervous then usual. I'd never let people touch me. Except Komaru. Her warm hands felt nice against my cold skin. 

"W-watch out!" 

I could feel a sneeze coming right as she was about to help unclip my bra. 

"What?" 

I sneezed. I took a long time to do so, and when I finished my sneezing fit Syo arrived.  
Syo opened her eyes and looked at Komaru. 

"Oooo what's going on here?"  
"I'm helping her change! She said its hard for her"   
"Sheesh- you really are innocent. Okay.. imagine altering without memory of the other alter and seeing you mostly naked and me with just a bra and underwear."  
"Oh..."  
"Pretty vulgar innit! HAHAHAAAA! I always knew she had it in her. She's fine taking off her clothes. Her bras a struggle sometimes but shes got it!"  
"Why'd she-?"  
"She likes you oh my gooood. You are so oblivious ITS CRAAAZY!"   
"I'm not that bad..."

Komaru was blushing and looking at Syo.

"So you gonna do "it" with her?"  
"W-what!? I- I dont know..."  
"Ok let's see then!"

Syo giggled as she moved in towards Komaru.  
Komaru being super flustered just stood there really still. Syo moved in towards her even more and got closer so they where touching. She kissed Komaru

She pressed closer to her and held both her hands. After a bit she pulled away. It had to be a good minute. But Komaru was so in shock she felt like it lasted forever.

"Sooo how was it?"  
"G-great. S-sorry!"

She tried hiding her face But Syo didnt let her.

"You're apologizing for blushing? I think its cute."  
At that moment even Syo blushed a bit. She took off her bra, put on her shirt and crawled in bed. 

"I'm tired right now, you must've been running around alot. Or you did something with her and that's why I'm tired hehe" *she gave a perverted smile as she covered up.*

Komaru still in shock, put her shirt on and quietly got in bed with Syo. Syo snuggled up to her and Komaru turned around to face her.

"You're warm."  
"That's what Toko always tells me."  
"Anyways, I should get going." Syo exclaimed  
"Tell Toko you like her or just kiss her, she's a pussy, she'll never tell you"

She smiled at Komaru and turned her head to sneeze. It took a minute (again) for me to switch back. By then I was confused.. Komaru? Snuggling with me? Wait.. did I change? Yeah.. I did. So Syo didnt do anything crazy... good. 

"Uh- hey toko..."  
"Yeah?"

I was strangely tired though.

I stopped. I froze up. Komaru had kissed me. It was great. I leaned in for another kiss. Her lips where soft and tasted like strawberry chapstick. She was warm and pressed up against me. I could feel her chest, and her legs and feet. I could feel her heart beat. It was calming. We hugged. She broke out of the kiss to take a breath and looked at me shyly almost looking like she was about to apologize. 

"Komaru-?"   
"Toko...  
"I love you" They both exclaimed.  
"I want you to know, I'm here for you and I'd do anything for you, ok?"  
"O-of course O'maru"

The end♡


End file.
